If Nothing Else
by Rysha Jaganshi
Summary: Sequel to Approaching Dawn. It's been a week since the nightly encounter between Zoro and Sanji. What is poor Zoro to do with the way Sanji's been acting. ZxS


**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece. Damn shame that. Damn shame.

**Warning: **This fic contains yaoi. That means gay pirate love. Really though, if you think about it, a lot of pirates probably fucked men. After all, you're out at sea for so long within any female company. That's what cabin boys were used for. In the words of Jack Sparrow, "any port in any storm."

Well here we go. Really, I hadn't planned on writing a sequel. Approaching Dawn was supposed to be just a single one-shot. Oh well, things didn't turn out that way. It was the loving reviewers and their request for a sequel and the need to see Sanji's… "revenge" that made me continue. I have actually decided to make this a trilogy so after this one there will be one more in the future.

Thanks to all the people who reviewed and for the fav stories and authors. You guys rock! And now, onto to the story!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was drizzling out, the wind was blowing mildly against the sails. When the rain comes, it's usually a bad sign to those out at sea. Smoke drifted out of the observer's mouth as he stared out his window. The weather was just gloomy out, but no cause for panic among the crew. Unless it got worse, the members aboard the Going Merry had nothing to worry about except keeping dry inside. Sanji doubted the weather was going to get any worse as it had been like this for more than half the day.

Standing up from where he was leaning on the counter, the cook moved silently over to the table and sat down. Taking another deep puff from his drag, Sanji released the smoke slowly from his lungs as he contemplated the same thing he had all week.

'Zoro…'

Now that he had had the swordsman, was he content to end it there? It had been quite enjoyable and the pleasure! He squirmed in his seat just thinking about the night they had shared. But then again… did he want to continue whatever they had going? He wasn't used to more than a one night stand.

After the little scenario the morning after, Sanji had avoided being left alone with the swordsman all week. He wasn't stupid, he saw the looks aimed at him. The others were no help, laughing at him for that morning and pushing him to go back with Zoro. Nami was scaring him actually, crazy woman! She sent him a glare from hell every time he evaded the green haired man.

None of that mattered though. He had to figure this out own his own. The blond once again began weighing the pros and cons in his head. Sanji let out a growl, slamming his hand against the table. This was getting him nowhere, just as it had been all week.

Inhaling more smoke from his cigarette, the nicotine helped him to relax slightly. Maybe, he needed to try a different method. Closing his eyes, he tried to imagine himself with some random chick. It started out rather slow and he felt rather detached form the whole thing. He had pushed the curvy female up against a wall and was currently attacking her neck while his fingers skimmed her body. All of a sudden their positions were switched and he was the one trapped against the wall. The soft flesh turned into hardened muscles that pushed firmly against him as a hand sneaked down.

Sanji's eyes jerked open, his breathing slightly ragged and a flush across his face. The matter of craving Zoro's body was apparently no problem. His touch to the cook was like a drug running through his blood. But emotionally… what did he want? He was still confused and troubled by the emotions he felt towards the swordsman. One moment he wanted to slam a huge rock into the arrogant man's head and the next… he just wanted to kiss him senseless. In his head, an image of Zoro going off with some female suddenly appeared. Muscles in his chest tightened as he ground his teeth together. Looking down, the blond realized he had left little carvings in the table from his fingernails.

God was he stupid. Not something anybody liked to admit to themselves. He wanted to pursue whatever he and Zoro shared at the moment. While he still wasn't sure exactly what it was, or even his feelings for that matter, he knew as hell for sure he didn't want to share.

Tightened muscles began to finally relax and Sanji felt a weight lift off him. A small, but immensely happy smile spread across the blond's face as he rose from the table. He had some planning to do. After all, he owed a certain prick some "revenge."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoro lay in his hammock swinging gently with the flow of the ship. Were it not for the weather, he would have been outside on the deck taking a nap against the mast. Or maybe not, he couldn't even sleep now. Letting out a frustrated growl, the green haired man swung his feet over the side and rose from the hammock.

Why did that stupid love cook have to be some damn complicated! Zoro had certainly not expected his contact from the blond to be cut off out of nowhere. Especially after the night they had spent together. The bushido's feet began to carry him out of the room and he began stalking/sulking down the halls. At ever turn he had been brushed off by Sanji since that morning and at every point this week he had tried to speak to him. It's not like the blond was cruel or anything but… this treatment of ignored casualness hurt even more.

Zoro let out a sigh as he stopped in the middle of the hallway and looked down at his feet. He hadn't wanted a one night stand damn it! Why had he thought he might be different for Sanji? He hated this! It wasn't like he was expecting some cheesy happy ever after filled with roses and sunshine. If the blond ever attempted treating him like he did some of those females, it was very likely he would end up shoving the cook right off the ship.

The feelings of weakness and disappointment the cook filled him with over the current situation disgusted him. He is going to be the best swordsman in the world yet here he was upset over some stupid, playboy blond cook. Cursing his emotions, he just caught a squeak on the floorboard behind him. The warning to late, a cloth was pressed over his mouth and blackness over took him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blinking heavy lidded eyes, Zoro groggily awoke from his drugged sleep. A fuzzy world greeted him and as awareness was returned, so was his sight. Becoming fully functional, the green haired man quickly realized he was;

A: shirtless

B: bound by his hands and feet with some cloth-like material

C: someone else was in the room just out of sight.

"Finally awake are you?" was drawled out as Sanji moved into the swordsman's view. Zoro fumed as he noticed the blond's visible eye roaming over his body, admiring his handiwork.

"What the hell is going on! Why the fuck did you tie me up and where the hell am I?" To say the green haired man was livid was an understatement.

"Hm… if I tell you will you be a good boy? Otherwise I can just leave you here." Sanji was greatly enjoying the situation. He grinned as Zoro nodded reluctantly, clearly wanting to do anything but cooperate in his current situation.

"Fine, just enlighten me as to why you felt the need to drug me, then tie me up after you stole my shirt when you've avoided contact with me the past week!" The bushido was not happy, not happy at all.

"Well…" the cook replied dragging it out. Enjoyment filled his system hearing the small growl of frustration from the man on the floor. The thought that he was exhibiting sadistic tendencies flashed through his mind and he laughed.

"I avoided you all week because I needed to figure out some things for myself. And now…" The blond smirked as he sauntered over to where Zoro was laying on the floor, arms tied far above his head and his legs spread apart and bound. He straddled the green haired man's waist, then stretched himself to lie out on top of the man.

"I seem to recall I owe you revenge for leaving a mark," Sanji whispered into Zoro's ear. "Are you ready?" Closing the short distance between them, the cook's tongue began lavishing the swordsman's ear.

Well, this is an unexpected turn of events Zoro thought, his mood instantly changing. He squirmed from the sensations on his ear, the blond now running his tongue between his three earrings. The bushido went to grab Sanji's head and let out a rumbling growl as his wrists jerked back against his restraints.

"Ah ah ah! No touchy. We're doing this my way," the cook practically purred. Leaning back up to straddle the green haired man's waist, Sanji rocked his hips down rubbing the evidence of the two men's arousals together and gazed with great enjoyment as Zoro tightened his eyes and grunted. Opening them back up, Zoro glared at the Sanji as the he continued to rock on top his body.

"Y-you're..a-bas…tard!" This only caused the blond to smirk as he brought his rocking down to a slow pace.

"I don't know about you, but I'm feeling rather stuffy in here." Sanji said tugging playfully at his collar. "But then again, you're not wearing as much clothing as I am. Maybe that's my problem." With that exclamation, the cook began popping open the buttons on his shirt. The slow movement of hips never ceased as Sanji sensually began peeling off his shirt.

Growling in frustration and desire, Zoro strained upwards against his bonds to rub their erections together with more force. The blond let out a moan of pleasure as his shirt fell to the wayside. Even with his head thrown back, the cook was able to catch the smirk that flew across the bushido's face.

Sliding his hands up the green haired man's chest, Sanji let his fingers rub over Zoro's nipples once before he began to rise up off the man. Muscles tightened once again Zoro fought against his bonds.

"Hey! Get back here!" The trapped man yelled from the floor at his retreating lover.

"Hmm…" Sanji hummed as he walked around the room, hips swaying seductively. He sauntered his way over to the green haired man's upper body and crouched down. "I could always just leave you here, you know," the blond stated as he rubbed Zoro's nose with his finger. He was quick to withdraw it though as it was snapped at and himself glared at menacingly. "But I'm not that cruel."

"I should hope not. If you had left me here after teasing me, once I had gotten free-" Zoro's grumbling was suddenly cut off by Sanji.

"Yadda, yadda, yadda. Let's put that brazen mouth of yours to better use." Moving quickly to his knees, the cook braced his hands on either side of his lover's head and clamped his mouth down on Zoro's.

The blond relished in the sensations he hadn't experienced in a week and cursed himself for being so stupid. The taste that was purely Zoro's was mild against his mouth as they pressed closer together. Hungry for more, Sanji took the green haired man's lower lip and sucked it into his mouth before releasing it to tease with his teeth. Nibbling gently, he then let go and soothed the flesh with his tongue before prodding at the mouth to be let in.

Sanji grinned in triumph as the mouth below him opened but before he could access that moist cavern, Zoro's tongue shot forward and invaded his own mouth. Slightly peeved at the action, the blond began pushing back trying to get into the other's mouth. The kiss started to become deeper, heavier as their passion grew. The surroundings faded to the two lovers as they lost themselves in the moment, this scene having built from the tension all week.

Breaking off from the swordsman's mouth, the cook trailed his tongue along the strong jaw line, leaving little nips as he made his way to the man's ear. Once there he began tracing the outline of the shell, occasionally dipping in the hollow.

"H-hey bastard," Zoro huffed out rather enjoying the treatment but wanting so much more. "Why don't you stop with your crazy little fetish with my ears and move on top something more important?"

"Oh course, I shall leap to perform whatever YOU say." Sanji said sarcastically as he released the ear he had been nibbling on.

"Good to see you understand how things work."

"You really are a piece of work."

"Hn," Zoro grunted as Sanji moved his face to stare at the bushido. The green haired man then let a small smile grace his face matching the one on the blond's before he let out a mumbled 'asshole' and captured the cook's mouth.

This kiss started out much different from the last one. Its pace was unhurried and they took turns exploring each other's mouth. While it might have started that way, it didn't last long. Sanji gripped on to the muscled shoulders beneath him as he ravaged the green haired man's mouth.

The two were quickly losing themselves to their sexual desires and pent up frustration that had been building up. Their pace was becoming frenzied as their patience was expiring. The blond was quickly to shove down Zoro's pants to the man's ankles before he quickly began working on the buckle to his belt.

Zoro once again cursed the fact that the blond had tied him up, the man testing the cloth like material he had been restrained with once more. Meanwhile, the love cook had efficiently removed his pants along with retrieving something from his pocket. He strolled over to the bound swordsman and kneeled down between the spread legs.

Bending his head down, Sanji smirked at Zoro as their eyes connected and brought his head lower to run his tongue along the length of the green haired man's erection. Letting out a shaky breath, it was quickly to turn to a moan that fell from Zoro's mouth as took the head of his member into his mouth and sucked. Trying to thrust up into that deliciously moist cavern. The swordsman was disappointed as his hips were held firmly in place. The disappointment didn't last long as Sanji began to move up and down his length.

As he concentrated on the task before him, Sanji watched as his lover had his head thrown back with his eyes shut tight and breathing heavily. Making sure Zoro was preoccupied, the blond used one hand to uncap the container he had earlier and covered his fingers with the slick substance. Keeping the other hand against the green haired man's hip to restrain his upward movements; Sanji took the hand with the oil covered fingers to move against the puckered entrance and slowly pushed in.

With the entrance into that heat, the cook let out a groan which vibrated around the heated flesh that was in his mouth causing Zoro to let out a groan in turn. Continuing to bob up and down along the bushido's impressive organ, Sanji persisted to stretch the opening to be able to take something much bigger. By the time he had three fingers moving within, he deemed it ready.

Releasing Zoro's flesh from his mouth, Sanji watched the green haired man finally open his eyes. Raising his head to watch the blond's actions, slightly confused, questions flew from Zoro's mouth.

"Why'd you stop? What are you doing?" Shifting his body until he was in position, Sanji smirked at his lover.

"Trust me, you'll like this." With that exclamation, the blond suddenly lowered himself onto Zoro's member taking all of the hardened flesh into his body. The swordsman let out a moan as his eyes widened in surprise. This is not what he had expected at all. He had expected to be taken as he lied here tied up. As if reading his mind, Sanji cracked open his one always visible eye to stare at Zoro as beads of sweat started to trickle down his face as he breathed rather ragged.

"I bet you weren't expecting this," the cook grunted as he finally began to relax upon the body he was impaled on.

"Why?" Truly, the green haired man was confused by the blond's actions.

"I don't know, element of surprise maybe." Sanji replied, shrugging as he shifted slightly. "Now, do you want to sit here talking or would you like me to move?"

"Move already bastard!" Zoro growled out at his lover.

"Of course," the blond responded as he slowly lifted himself up before dropping back down. No more words were uttered besides those of 'more…harder…yes' and other incoherent sounds.

Sanji unrelentingly moved up and down on his lover's erection, practically bouncing on Zoro's lap. The bushido was trying his best to contribute to their love session, thrusting up with his best efforts. Zoro observed the blond as he continued his motions. A flush was spread across his face, his eyes closed and his mouth opened in pleasure. His muscled body was glistening with sweat and when Sanji let out a deep, gasping moan as the green haired man's member hit that bundle of nerves, Zoro snapped.

The blond let out a squawk of surprise as two strong, calloused hands suddenly clamped down on his hips. The swordsman's wrists were raw and bloody but he didn't care. The man was finally content as he was able to quicken their pace and move deeper within the cook as he helped the man move up and down.

With the increased speed and deeper thrusts within his body, Sanji was rapidly approaching his limit. A cry fell from his lips as his climax struck and he spilled himself onto Zoro's chest. The muscles tightening around his erection allowed the green haired man two more thrusts before he emptied himself deep inside his lover.

Exhaustion suddenly ascending upon the two, Sanji slumped down onto Zoro, cuddling into his chest as he was held closely.

"So, how about untying me legs so we can get cleaned up and go to sleep." Zoro mumbled against the blond's head.

"Oh I suppose." Sluggishly the cook made his was towards the swordsman's legs and released him from his bindings. Standing up, the green haired man smiled down at Sanji and helped the man to his feet. Smiling back at Zoro, the blond captured the man's mouth in a small, sweet kiss before moving to grab his clothes. When the bushido bent back up from grabbing his pants from around his ankles, he was surprised to see the cook's hand thrust in his face with a cloth and his shirt.

"Here, clean yourself up. Then you should probably use your shirt to take care of your wrists. Dumbass."

"Alright, sheesh. If you hadn't tied me up I wouldn't have damaged them to get loose." Zoro mumbled as he used the cloth to wipe the semen off his chest before ripping the old shirt ion half and binding both wrists. After he finished the two dragged themselves to their room and the green haired man threw himself into his hammock before summoning Sanji to join him. Not bothering to protest, the blond crawled into the hammock and was pulled into the swordsman's arms. Just before he drifted off, Zoro's voice broke through to his brain.

"Just so you know, if you avoid me for a week again you're going to be the one tied up."

"Yes, dear."

Owari

Well, how was it? Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Whatever you thought review and let me know so I have an idea for the last piece of this trilogy.


End file.
